What have I gotten Into? Madara x OC
by I-Blame-Uchihas
Summary: This was my best friends early birthday present. Er, lemon warning. That's basically it. And language. But uh, enjoy? It may be turned into a fic- It can be used as an "x reader" as it was for my friend to use either for herself or her oc-


You looked up at him shyly through your eyelashes, hands bound above your head. As he squatted down to your eye level. "Are you going to be good now my sweet?" The onyx eyed man asked a hint of smugness creeping into his deep voice.

You nodded slowly, flinching when he reached up to unbind your wrists. And biting your lip when he picked you up bridal style walking swiftly from the small room you had been kept in.

He walked swiftly up the steps and into a minor hallway of the compound. Silencing any questions from a servant or passerby with a cold glare.

Taking you to what you assumed were his chambers he sat you down softly on the bed.

Standing before you he began to speak in a stony tone, "I, am Uchiha Madara, and you are currently in the main house of the compound. And here you shall stay. Watched over by me personally until you crack or prove useful." He gestured to a previously unnoticed dresser. "Please do take your pick of anything. I will not have nary a member of my household looking like-" he studied you a moment, " a Slum." You thought a moment about this statement realizing that in your current state you probably looked worse than any beggar on the streets. Continuing he motioned towards a door on the other side of the room, "Through that door you will find a private bath, please do make use of it. After you finish do meet me back here and I will get someone to show you about. Do you, need any help?" He asked, voice implying you might want to think better of asking for it.

You shook your head, standing up, but failing to keep your balance, but before you could do so much as grab the bedframe a pair of strong pair of arms were wrapped around your rib cage. "I think you might need a hand darling, don't deny it." You tried to speak to protest but were quickly shushed. As you were picked back up and he walked briskly towards the bath.

You bit your lip pink staining your cheeks. Once beside the hot spring in the small room he stood you up closing his eyes, assuring you he couldn't see a thing, and helped you strip yourself and waited until you were fully submerged before opening them.

Then turning himself around he untied his kimono tossing it onto a bench and you turned your head waiting to hear him sit down.

But

You never heard it.

The next thing you know you're being pulled onto his lap, and him a bar of soap in hand. He gently lathered it up and down your arms and back and around your neck.

But when he moved to your breasts he tweaked your nipple. And you let out a high mewl in surprise. He smirked continuing his ministrations slowly washing you. Every so often rubbing his finger across a nipple. Before moving lower he sat you on a higher seat in the tub.

You whimpered slightly at the partial loss of warmth.

That whimper soon changed into another mewl of pleasure when he began slowly washing the inside of your thighs, rubbing in slow circles.

You felt warmth pool between your legs, and your face flushed.

He kept his face impassive, acting like he didn't know what he was doing to you.

When he moved his way up your hips you let out a soft moan, as he had gently ran his thumb over your clit.

He looked up at you smirking softly, "Are you alright darling?" he asked. You gritted your teeth biting down on your lip again to keep your tongue in check and anymore unexpected sounds of pleasure from escaping. His smirk stayed, his eyes glinting softly in the steam, "Do you want me to...continue love?" He asked, voice dark.

Looking down at him your eyes starting to glaze you nodded.

Well sure, it might be wrong.

But, what were you going to lose?

You were too far in anyway. And with no where to go.

Seeing you nod he stood up, grabbing a towel from behind you, and stood you up wrapping it around your torso helping you out, before grabbing a shorter one and wrapping it loosely around his waist. Before picking you up again wrapping your legs around his waist and kissing your neck softly.

You closed your eyes wrapping your arms around his neck, as he continued to nip up an down your neck, drawing blood over your collar bones, and slowly licking it away. You let out a soft hiss at the pain, slightly enjoying it.

He smirked and continued kissing your lips roughly biting down on your bottom lip, trying to get you to open your mouth.

Refusing you continued to kiss him.

He, slightly annoyed with this, set you on the edge of the dressing table in his chamber and not breaking the kiss he snaked a hand down, your torso, and slipped a hand between your legs rolling your clit between skilled fingers. You let out a gasp and he slipped his tongue between your lips playing with yours. Slowly, you began to suck on it gently, and he groaned into the kiss.

Without thinking you reached out and undid his towel letting it drop to the floor and ran your fingers over the tip of his already hardening cock. He let out a groan, breaking the kiss and you smirked softly before taking your other hand and pumping his shaft. He hissed and deftly removed your hands, not wishing to give up his dominance.

Kneeling down he pulled your knees apart, placing his face between your thighs and looked up at you smirking, before slowly licking from your entrance to your clit. You let out a mix of a moan and a mewl, leaning back on your arms.

He teasingly circled your clit with his tongue sucking softly, and you laid back against the wall for support entangling your fingers in his still damp, locks.

You felt him smirk softly before quickly moving back to your slit thrusting his tongue inside you, writhing it.

You gasped out in ecstasy, unused to this sensation your back arching.

He however just continued adding a finger behind his tongue pumping and curling it. You moaned quite loudly this time digging your fingers into the ravens hair.

He looked up at you his eyes hooded before removing his tongue and standing back up over you, kissing you letting you taste yourself as you licked his lips clean. Looking at you he lined his cock up at your entrance thrusting into you harshly.

You moaned his name, throwing your head back, a look of pure pleasure on your face.

Looking at you nearly made him come right then.

But gathering himself he started a smooth, slow rhythm and you bucked your hips wanting him to go faster. "M-Madara-danna-" you moaned, "f-faster, p-p-please," you pleaded.

Smirking at you, he whispered lowly, "beg. Beg for it you wanton whore."

You whimpered at his words, "b-but-" and he slowed even more. Waiting for you to give in. You bucked your hips again until he roughly pushes them down holding them in place. You groaned in frustration, "P-please just fuck me dammit. Fuck me harder than anyone before. S-so hard I won't be able to walk for a w-wennngh-" you moaned when he thrust into you again, faster and much rougher than before. He grunted, picking your legs up and hooking them over his shoulders. Thrusting in at a deeper angle.

Within minutes of this position change he hit your sweet spot and you felt the coil that was building in your stomach begin to snap. "M-Madara I-I'm-" you began, but wasn't able to finish when he ht it again.

Throwing you over the edge into pure ecstasy. You were screaming and panting and moaning his name, riding out your high. And just as you were coming down, he himself came inside you. He groaned burying himself deep within you leaning into you and biting your neck harshly drawing blood, and then slowly lapping it up.

He leaned over you panting, watching you laid back.

After a moment he picked you up, and kicked both the towels across the floor.

He padded slowly to the large bed in the center of the chamber, pulling back the covers, and laid you down, crawling in beside you. Covering both of you back up.

He kissed your cheek softly, "Well, that's a start isn't it?" You nodded to spent to retort before snuggling into him and falling asleep.

Madara looked down at your sleeping figure and wrapped his arms around you.

"This, will be, and interesting predicament to say the least," he muttered before falling into the clutches of sleep as well.


End file.
